


The Best Way To Eat Dinner

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [66]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, Bottom!Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I was wondering if you could do another belly!kink story, but its Dean who has the kink, and also feeds Sam his dinner, and Sam enjoys the attention, and being fed? Bottom!Sam please? Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Way To Eat Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize if the belly kink isnt what you wanted!!

**Prompt:** I was wondering if you could do another belly!kink story, but its Dean who has the kink, and also feeds Sam his dinner, and Sam enjoys the attention, and being fed? Bottom!Sam please? Thank you!

 

Dean nuzzled his beautiful baby brother’s stomach. They were lying on the couch, Dean on top of Sam and doting his tummy in kisses. Sam was smiling softly as he clicked through the channels, occasionally running a hand through his brother’s soft hair. Dean’s practically purring, adoring his brother’s attention. If anyone looked at this picture, it’d be impossible for them to imagine Dean was a rough, passionate lover and that he’d broken more than one headboard with the way he fucked Sam.

He traced a circle on Sam’s belly. “I love you. And I love your tummy.”

“You have a kink, dude,” Sam muttered.

“Do not,” Dean huffed.

“Fixation? Obsession? Pick your favorite, Dean,” Sam teased.

“I just happen to like a certain part of your anatomy,” Dean countered. “You like my nose, does that mean you have a nose kink?”  
“That’s not the same thing.”

“What is it, then? A fixation, obsession? Pick your favorite, Sammy.”

Sam grinned and tweaked Dean’s nose. “I just think you’re adorable. Even more so when you get frustrated and your nose scrunches up like a kitten.”

Dean frowned. “I’m so taking this out on your ass later.”

“All because I pointed out your belly kink?”

“Sam! Not a kink! Read my lips!”

Sam leaned forward and kissed Dean. “I’d rather kiss ‘em.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist with his head pillowed on his belly. “What a fucking sap.”

*

Dean really enjoyed Sam’s abdomen. He never really thought of it as a kink, because who _wouldn’t_ love Sam’s stomach? His abs could make anyone drool. The one time they took a break and went swimming at the beach, there were so many eyes on Sam that Dean dragged him back to the hotel and fucked him through the mattress. So yeah. His brother was objectively beautiful, so admiring him didn’t make it a kink.

Except that maybe Dean wanted to do other things with Sam’s belly besides drool over it. Sometimes he wanted to kiss it or nuzzle it or, when he was especially horny, hump Sam’s belly until he came. Maybe it was possible that he had a tiny bit of a kink. After all, he didn’t think that Sam wanted to come all over Dean’s nose.

Dean wondered what it would be like to feed Sam. He could watch Sam’s stomach grow rounder as he filled up, and then shower him in kisses and make Sam come on his stomach, then lick it off.

He couldn’t get the idea out of his head, and would really enjoy it if Sam would let him do that. Sam loved his big brother’s attention though, always has. He would cling to Dean’s waist as a child until he agreed to play with them. This would be Dean be showing Sam nothing but affection and love. How could he say no to that?

So Dean drove to the grocery store and splurged on some good food. He bought a salad and some chicken dish of sorts. He even got a pie—apple, of course—and some ice cream because Sam liked to ruin his pie with a huge scoop of vanilla ice cream.

When Sam came back from his run he wiped his sweaty bangs out of his eyes and admired the sight. “What do we have here?”  
“Oh, you know, something special,” Dean said. “I saved up a little money from that poker game and I thought this was the perfect opportunity to use it.”

“What’s the occasion?”

Dean shuffled shyly. “I thought that we could try out something new.”

“Okay, but if you want to eat pie off me-,”  
“No!” Dean said. “Ooh, but I like that idea.” He could put a hot piece of pie on Sam’s stomach and then eat it off him… maybe another time. “Okay, sit. I’ll get dinner ready.”

Sam grinned and took a seat at the table. Usually they ate on the couch or in their beds, so it was nice to sit at a table. It felt like a real dinner. Dean brought out a plate piled high with chicken and salad, but there was only one plate. Sam thought they would just share it, but then Dean only brought one pair of silverware. “Dean, what-,”

Dean straddled his lap so their faces were inches away. “How am I going to eat like this?” Sam asked.

“Relax. I got this.” Dean stabbed the fork in the salad and held it up to Sam’s mouth. “Open.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “You want to feed me?”  
“Open.”

Sam obediently opened his mouth and let Dean stuff the fork in. Sam let Dean rub their noses together as he chewed. When he was done, he opened his mouth again in an invitation. Dean put more salad on the fork and continued to feed him until all the lettuce was gone. “It would do you some good to eat vegetables,” Sam said.

“I’m not a rabbit,” Dean replied. He neatly cut a piece of chicken and offered it to Sam. Sam let Dean feed him the rest of the meal, sneaking a kiss between bites. Dean felt Sam’s stomach against the palm of his hand and it swelled in the way it only could after a big meal.

He warmed the pie up in the microwave and plopped a scoop of ice cream on it. Sam smiled adoringly. “You got me ice cream!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean grunted. “I don’t know why you have to ruin a perfectly good piece of pie with ice cream.”

“I love it, even though it’s apple.”   
Dean frowned. “Apple pie is delicious.”

“I prefer pumpkin.”

Dean sighed. “I’ve done a terrible job raising you.” He lifted the fork to Sam’s mouth with the right balance of ice cream because Dean was really good at things like that.

Sam hummed as he swallowed it. “You’ve done a wonderful job of raising me.” Sam meant it, too, his brother had patience beyond what a normal kid had. And he loved having Dean on his lap now, feeding Sam and doting on him like he did when he was little. He loved Dean’s whispers of adoration and the way Dean smiled.

Sam groaned after he’d consumed two pieces of pie. “I don’t think I can eat any more, hon.”

Dean nuzzled his throat. “Lemme have my wicked way with you then.”

“I’m not even sure I can move,” Sam admitted. His stomach had a tiny bit of a bump from the amount of food he’d consumed and Dean’s stomach swooped.

“I’ll carry you if I have to,” Dean growled. “Get on the bed.” Sam did as he asked, but when he started to lie down on his stomach Dean corrected, “Nuh-uh. On your back.”

Sam willingly rolled over, his stomach on display for Dean to worship.

Dean leaned down and kissed Sam. “I wanna fuck you.”

Sam spread his legs wide. “Well come on in, cowboy.”

Dean grinned and grabbed the lube off their nightstand. He drizzled some on his fingers and wiggled them into Sam’s hole. He was still kind of loose from their sex this morning and it didn’t take much for Dean to get three fingers in. Sam was whimpering and adjusting his body to try and get pressure on his prostate. Dean grinned and slid his cock into Sam. The younger Winchester keened and gripped Dean’s forearms. His stomach was still slightly rounded and Dean kept one hand on it when he fucked Sam. He wished he could see his cock inside Sam pressing against his skin.

Sam’s hand twitched like he wanted to jack himself off, but Dean beat him to it and started to run his fingers teasingly up and down his cock. Sam humped his hips into Dean’s hand and with a loud cry, he came over Dean’s hand and his stomach.

Dean felt like he was going to come, and he pulled his cock out of Sam. He gave one rough pull and his come joined Sam’s on the taller man’s smooth stomach.

Dean dropped his head to Sam’s chest and an arm wound around his waist.

“Thanks for dinner,” Sam murmured. “And for the sex. I dunno what’s gotten into you, but I like it.”

“Sam?”

“Hm?”

Dean dragged a finger through the cooling come on Sam’s stomach. “I might have a bit of a belly kink.”


End file.
